Tourniquet
by Roshio H.T
Summary: Siempre la veo de lejos; a veces, ella me ve a mí también. Hasta que él también la vio... y ella lo vio de vuelta. SeverusLily. ONESHOOT


_Totalmente tuyo, Verónica._

Escrito por Kathu & Roshio.  
**Disclaime**r**:** Harry Potter no nos pertenece.

* * *

**Tourniquet**

_Severus Snape_

I

Ella

Siempre la veo de lejos; a veces, ella me ve a mí también. Es la única. Para el resto soy un espectro que se forma a intervalos. De repente, sin aviso previo. Sus caminos se cruzan bruscamente con el mío e intervengo en ellos. Soy un visitante inesperado que no toca a su puerta y se abre paso sin preguntar. Alguien que los mira por sobre su hombro y no reconoce los corazones latentes que bombean sangre a sus venas.

Son insulsos. Repelentes, despreciables. Con sus pláticas vanas y sus horizontes desdibujados en los días de sol.

Soy diferente a ellos.

Soy algo que les es difícil comprender. Que no atisban ni conciben; que no encaja en su estereotipo de "dignidad". Algo que no se adapta y se mantiene, y que por lo tanto, tiende a ser destruido.

No importa. Algún día en mi mano tendré el poder de aniquilarlos a todos ellos, y dudaré en hacerlo. Dudaré en si merecen el esfuerzo.

Ella pertenece a su mundo. Lejana y esquiva, justa e imparcial; ella se mantiene como yo lo hago, pero no le es difícil moverse entre sus charlas intrascendentes y voluntades mundanas.

Ellos la consumen poco a poco. Siento como cada día se aleja un trecho más. A cada momento, a cada segundo que deja escapar el reloj. Y me limito a observar desde penumbras. Como sonríe, como suspira. Como a veces sus ojos delatan una noche de insomnio o lágrimas calladas. La conozco mejor que nadie, y una red de secretos se entreteje entre nosotros dos. Lazos invisibles que se mezclan con mis pasos y me hacen tropezar; que me encadenan y someten pero que a ella no la logran alcanzar.

Ella los esquiva sin siquiera sospecharlo. Porque siempre la veo de lejos. A veces ella también me ve.

Pero cada vez menos.

_Lily Evans_

I

Él

Siempre divagando entre las sombras, cual pálido fantasma del castillo. Ausente, oculto, distante. Aparecía un momento y al siguiente se iba. Libre, errante, sin ninguna atadura con este mundo. Como un ángel que en tus momentos más oscuros de soledad llega y te besa el alma. Te consuela, te acompaña, te protege. Su presencia era fugaz, como una brisa pasajera que te acaricia la piel con suavidad.

Errante, mi eterno solitario. Por mucho que deseará gastar cada segundo de mi tiempo contigo los demás me obligaban a alejarme, incluso tu mismo. Con tu constante apatía, tu fría indiferencia. ¿O acaso era yo la que estaba cambiando? Quizás, era por eso que ahora te veía siempre tan lejano, tan inalcanzable. Casi prohibido.

Muy por encima del cotilleo popular -ignorando todo comentario venenoso- no hacia otra cosa que pensar en ti. En tu soledad. En los deseos latentes que me guardaba en el pecho. Pasiones que poco a poco fui enmascarando por otros banales sentimientos. Temor, pena, debilidad. Era cobarde, insegura. Estaba confundida. Tenía miedo, a lo que sentía. Temía por lo que pasara si me entregaba plenamente, si te abría mi corazón esperando que lo guardaras junto al tuyo. Latiendo como uno solo. Ardiendo vivos, arrebatados el uno con el otro. Pero sobre todo, temía a tu rechazo... al exilio de mi mundo, que la demás gente que amaba me diera la espalda. Era por eso que callaba, lloraba en silencio y soportaba el dolor a siempre tenerlo tan lejano... tan fuera de mí.

Marcado como serpiente desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Nadie esperaba nada de él más que traición, deshonra, mentiras.

En su miraba no encontraban otra cosa más que odio y maldad, pero yo... yo podía perderme eternamente en sus ojos. Brillantes, tan negros, profundos. Sólo yo y nadie más le conocía por encima de las apariencias.

En aquel mundo tan infame y taimado siempre fue visto como un extraño, un forastero. Fue ese mundo quien lo condeno a tomar el retorcido camino de la oscuridad y la desgracia. Creció con rencor, indefenso y sin amor. Nunca paso a formar parte del _clan_, se mantuvo frío cual lobo indolente.

Por eso me parecía tan distante, tan ausente. _Prohibido,_ resonaba una y otra vez en mi mente. Estar con él era traicionar al resto. Déjalo ir... sólo déjalo libre.

_Severus Snape_

II

Él

Siempre estuvo allí, atormentándome; unos días más que otros. Su sola risa era el impulso de miles otras. Gracias a él y sus perros falderos -y nunca mejor dicho- comenzaron a verme. A seguir sus pasos e imitar sus acciones como micos sin inteligencia. Me convertí en su blanco y mi vida en un infierno.

Y reitero, no importaba. No lo hacía, hasta que él también la vio... y ella lo vio de vuelta.

Él la perseguía día y noche; persistente, incansable. Cada desplante suyo era una victoria indirecta mía. No me la quitaría. Nunca había sido mía, pero tampoco sería suya. Ella se merecía algo mejor de lo que nosotros jamás podríamos brindarle. Por un lado la cobardía y por el otro la completa inmadurez.

No estábamos a su altura, ninguno de los dos.

Ninguno, y sin embargo, ese día él se presentó como tantos otros, con sus argumentos torpes y risas huecas. Era sábado, lo recuerdo bien. Un sábado de sol perdido en el crudo invierno de Inglaterra.

Me detuve como tantas veces, invisible y desapercibido, esperando. Su ingenio, su fría lógica e inquebrantable voluntad. Sus razones inapelables, su magnífica lucidez. Pero ella dijo "Sí" y de pronto las paredes del castillo cedían al rumor de su longevidad. "Está bien Potter, si te hace tanta ilusión, no tengo nada mejor que hacer" Los bloques de cemento se avecinaban sobre mi cuerpo y lo perdían entre los escombros. "Una cita y es todo, ¿no es así? luego me dejarás tranquila"

Quise creerlo, pero algo me decía que aunque la lógica me apoyara no así lo haría la realidad.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que el camino a la sensatez era el mismo que dirigía hacia mi sufrimiento. Que el guión buscaba mi desdicha y sin convertirla en tinta y papiro no podría continuar.

La siguiente vez él dijo "¿Qué tal el domingo, Lily?" y ella rodó los ojos con gracia y contestó "Si insistes, Potter" Y lo sabía. Lo sabía y estaba preparado para aceptarlo. Lo sabía y mi corazón se encontraba a resguardo de una coraza de hierro y una horda de soldados. Lo sabía y me había parecido tan obvio que ni si quiera tuve que esperar a la confirmación para empezar a odiarlo.

Lo sabía, y por eso era absurdo que doliera tanto.

_Lily Evans_

II

Tourniquet

Esa tarde fuimos a Hogsmeade. Charlamos y bebimos hasta casi el atardecer, Potter no era tan idiota como creía. Por más tontos que fueran sus comentarios siempre lograba hacerme sonreír. Su compañía se hacia cada vez más agradable... ¿Sería que me estaba enamorando? Lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, mas estaba conciente de que mi corazón le pertenecía sólo a Severus.

Nos tomamos de las manos al salir. Su tacto era cálido y delicado. El frío invernal se hacía sentir sin piedad, calándome los huesos. No pude evitar estremecerse al sentir la chaqueta tibia que segundos antes James traía. Me trataba con atención y cuidado, siempre pendiente y gentil.

Comenzó a nevar, la primera nevada de aquella gélida estación. Miré al cielo sintiendo los pequeños copos caer sobre mi cara derritiéndose deprisa. Estiré mis manos y giré. Bailaba sonriente bajo la nieve, esperando que con ella se apagara la pasión en la que ardía mi corazón temeroso. Sentí la cabeza darme vueltas al detenerme, reía tontamente.

James me miraba sonriente. Entonces sentí como me jalaba con vigor hacía él, la fuerza con la que lo hizo me desequilibró momentáneamente por lo que me sujeté de su pecho. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo acelerado. Levanté la mirada y vi sus ojos centelleantes, llenos de un esplendor acogedor.

Su mano se posó en mis mejillas acariciándolas con suavidad. Mi cuerpo se estremecía, mas no sabía si por dicho contacto o por simple frío. Se inclinó hacia mí y posó delicadamente sus labios en mi boca. Me besó... y yo me dejé besar, respondiendo con el mismo ímpetu.

Y por un momento me olvide de todo. Nada existía a mí alrededor, nada que no fuera él y su dulzura. Me perdí en su beso apasionado, aunque mi alma por dentro lloraba. Nadie sabía cuanto deseaba aquello... cómo deseaba olvidarme de Severus y el dolor que su amor callado me provocaba. Fue por eso que dejé a James acercarse más, necesitaba enamorarme... y con ese beso me convencí de que así sería.

_Severus Snape_

III

Tourniquet

Ella moriría. Contemplé como las negras túnicas cubrían sus cuerpos y las máscaras blancas como la cal reemplazaban a sus rostros. Ella moriría, y yo lo supe cuando aún podía detenerlo. Mi palabra se debatía fieramente contra mi voluntad, pero la decisión estaba tomada de mucho antes.

Mi deber estaba en ese silencio. En el silencio en que los vi partir y no los vi volver. En el silencio en que recibí la noticia de su partida y la del Lord. En el silencio en el que me dije una y otra vez que había hecho lo correcto y lo que a ella le hubiera gustado; que mis inclinaciones personales no debían interferir con mi papel entre ellos, que era su vida o la de miles otros, como siempre había sido. Que era lo correcto, aunque me considerara responsable.

Que esas heridas que nunca habían cicatrizado y que volvían a abrirse, no eran una pesadilla en vano.

* * *

_Saludos, queridos mios. Al fin me aparezco por acá, couf.  
Esta vez les traigo un fic oneshoot que hice el año pasado con mi querida amiga Kathu._  
_Cabe aclarar que este fue el regalo de cumpleaños que le hicimos a Verónica. (L)(K)_  
_Espero les guste leerlo, tanto como a nosotras escribirlo. Se agradecen todos sus reviews.  
Love, **Roshio.**  
_


End file.
